The present invention relates to a rubber composition, for a tire, which can improve tire durability.
Blending of polybutadiene rubber, use of carbon black having a small particle diameter, EV (effective vulcanization), use of a semi-EV type vulcanization accelerator and the like have hitherto been attempted to enhance the abrasion resistance of a rubber composition for a tire tread and thereby improve the durability of the tire. These means, however, generally deteriorate the wet performance, heat build-up, fracture properties and other properties, and it has been difficult to significantly improve the abrasion resistance while minimizing the influence on such other properties.
Further, good crack resistance is required of rubber compositions for a side wall, a rim cushion, or an inner liner of a tire, and there is a demand for use of a rubber composition having excellent fatigue resistance in a belt layer, a carcass layer, or a bead filler. Up to now, however, no rubber composition having satisfactory crack resistance and fatigue resistance has been proposed in the art.